Green Arrow
by Wanted.Muse
Summary: How the name Green Arrow came to be. Oliver/Felicity one-shot


Just a light and fun one-shot. The characters might be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Arrow.

**Green Arrow**

"No, don't. He looks like a dork," Oliver tells her, as he returns her phone, with Ray Palmer's photo zoomed in.

Felicity looks at the picture again. "He does, but in a cute sort of way. So, I don't know. I'll think about it." She tries to get back to her computers, but she notices him just staring at her, so she asks, "What?"

He sighs. "You're into dorks," he says, as if it was a fact he should've known before.

"Cute dorks," she corrects. "Besides, I'm into different kinds of guys. I mean, I don't have a specific type. Not like you."

"Hey! I don't have a type,' he says in defense.

"Yes, you do," Felicity replies. "Strong, independent, beautiful women. Laurel, Helena, McKenna, Sarah."

He opens his mouth, but shuts it again when he realizes he has no comeback for that.

Felicity smiles at him. "See?"

He glares at her. "If I have a type, then you have a type."

"Nope!" 

"Dorks." Oliver says. At the same time, another voice chimes in, saying, "Yes, you do."

They turn to the newcomer—Roy. "What?"

"Felicity has a type," Roy says as he smirks and raises three fingers. "Three words: green, arrows, abs."

"Did you just say Green Arrow's abs?" Felicity says, but the blush rising on her cheeks and her transient glance at Oliver mean she knows what he's talking about.

"Who's Green Arrow?" Oliver asks.

"You, apparently," Roy replies.

The corner of Oliver's lips twitches as he tries not to smile. "So you mean Felicity's type is my abs?" He says, glancing at her.

Felicity covers her reddening face with her hands. "Where is this coming from?" she groans. "I thought I told you I didn't have any type. And if I did, you, Oliver—" she points a finger at him.

"Are her type," Roy mumbles but Felicity pretends she doesn't hear anything and continues, "You yourself said I liked dorks. And you're wrong, but based on the fact that I found Ray Palmer cute and I'm considering his offer, then I concede that if I did have a type, it would be cute dorks."

"Or Green Arrow's abs," Roy interjects in a sing-song voice.

Felicity glares at him. "Roy, I will destroy your life if you do not shut up." He wisely heeds her threat, but Oliver was looking at her funny so she continues, "Look. I like abs."

Oliver's eyebrows go up while Roy tries to smother his laughter using his red jacket.

She thinks her cheeks cannot go any redder, but judging by the warmth of her face, they probably did. "I mean. Everyone appreciates abs. I'm pretty sure you appreciate each other's abs." They shake their heads and she stomps her feet. "Fine! Then I like abs. But not just Green Arrow's abs. I like everyone's abs!"

Roy raises his hand. "If it makes you feel any better, I was not referring to just Oliver's abs. I meant my three words as: green," he points Oliver's green costume; "arrows," pointing Oliver's sharp and properly kept arrows; "and abs," pointing Oliver's abs.

Felicity pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and fixes Roy another glare. "One, no, that does not make me feel any better. And two, you just pointed to everything Oliver!"

Roy flinches at her loud voice, but tries to defend himself. "As an example! As an example that I was referring to three separate words; and not capital G, capital A, Green Arrow's abs."

"Yeah? Well, I've got three words for you, too." She points to herself, "Genius," then her tablet, "Weapon," then Roy, "Dead."

Oliver chuckles, causing both Felicity and Roy to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Felicity demanded.

"Nothing," he replies, shrugging. "It's just that… it's not like you to get so worked up over something other than your computers. I think it's cute."

"Ooohhh, progress, " Roy says to himself, but not quietly enough.

Felicity scrambles to her feet to try and strangle Roy, but Roy, in defense, takes his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Distracting you," he says as he tightens his abs. "Is it working?"

She just looks at him, confused, for a few seconds and then she proceeds to laugh. "Nope!" she manages in between breaths.

She doesn't notice Roy's smirk.

"How about now?" she hears Oliver's voice—actually, it sounds low and deep, she decides he's using his Arrow voice—unexpectedly close behind her.

She abruptly turns around and freezes at the sight of a shirtless Oliver so close behind her. Her eyes momentarily travel down his body and focus on his abs for a few seconds before they meet his baby blues. She gulps.

"Felicity," he says quietly.

"Uh…" which sounds a bit like "Uh-hu" is all she manages o say.

"Don't go on a date with Palmer." He is staring at her with this unreadable expression, and she is having a hard time deciding whether he's being honest or if he's just playing with her. "Please?" he asks.

She finds her mouth is dry, so she wets her lips. She notices Oliver's eyes look at her lips before they go back to her eyes. "Uh…" she mentally rolls her eyes at herself for still being speechless. It's not like she's not used to seeing Shirtless Oliver. But Shirtless Oliver asking her not to go on a date with another man is… well, new.

"Felicity?" he calls.

She manages a weak, "I won't," which makes a relieved and triumphant smile appear on Oliver's face.

"And I rest my case," they hear Roy say.

This shakes Felicity back into reality. She looks back and forth between the two men until she settles on Oliver. "Did you just use your abs to make me agree with you?"

Oliver smiles. "Yes."

Roy smirks. "And it worked."

Felicity groans and buries her face in her hands, torn between anger and mortification.

"Roy, don't you have somewhere to be?" she hears Oliver ask Roy.

"I do?" A moment of silence."Oh yes! I have to go do that… thing… somewhere," Roy adds lamely. "Okay. Bye Felicity, bye 'Green Arrow'!" She can just hear the laughter in his voice.

A few seconds of silence follows after Roy has left.

"I'm sorry," Oliver says as he pulls her hands away from her face. "I hope Roy's right."

She glares at him. "Green, arrows and abs are not my type!"

He takes a deep breath, as if getting ready for what he was about to say. "But I hope Green Arrow's abs are…" Her breath hitches and he adds, "Or even just Green Arrow only." He has this hopeful expression in his face that, Felicity thinks, is a more efficient weapon against her than his abs.

She smiles at him, in a way that tells him "yes" even without saying it. "So you're Green Arrow now?"

And he gives her his biggest smile yet. "Yes. I'm Green Arrow."

It takes 2 missions for Diggle to realize that the name Green Arrow is sticking around. He doesn't know when they came up with the name, but he likes it.

It takes 4 people coming up to him to berate him for something he hasn't done for Roy to realize that Felicity is taking her revenge. It does not take as long for him to buy a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream as peace offering.

It takes 6 weeks for Oliver and Felicity to tell the team and their friends they were together. No one is surprised.

Fin.


End file.
